


Arno Dorian x Reader : 30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW Edition)

by Septima_Severina



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Freeform, Kinks, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septima_Severina/pseuds/Septima_Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like the title; the collection of 30 Day OTP Challenge, but I bring you the NSFW version with Arno!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted them on Arno Dorian Imagine Blog at Tumblr. And then, I realise that I have an account on AO3 too. So, I decide to post them here for people who love Arno but don't on tumblr, but on AO3 instead. :)

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

 

**30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW) – Day 1: Cuddles (Naked) [Arno Dorian x Reader]**

 

 

            Early morning of Paris was dimmed and covered by fog, since it had been raining last night – it was stopped just before the dawn. The weather like this make (Y/N) felt sleepy and didn’t willingly want to do anything in the rest of the day.

 

Also last night’s event made her exhausted. While the man who caused her indicate was holding her to snuggle against his bare chest.

 

            Nevertheless, (Y/N) must get up. Every affairs and businesses of the Café Theatre was under her administration. Madame Gouze had assigned (Y/N) to replace her, as she had retreated to operate her permanent position – the head of the intelligences.

 

“Wake up, _Mon Cheri_.” She murmured to Arno’s skin, trying to get out of his arms.

 

Arno groaned discontentedly. He even tightened his grip.  

 

“It almost late now, I could hear some maids’ talking and working. Let me out of the bed.”

 

“No…” He sleepily denied. “I just want to hold you like this. I don’t care if it’s high noon or late night already.”

 

“But you’ve got what you want, all night! And I haven’t even mentioned about…”

 

(Y/N) blushed a little, realising that Arno’s manhood was pressing on her stomach. She knew that sometimes her lover could be such childish, especially when he had to journey by the matter of the Brotherhood. He usually stayed in bed with her until the sun almost reached its zenith. Mostly she let him did as he pleased. But today, she wouldn’t allow it.

 

She had spoilt him for a long time; she must make him learn a lesson once.

 

“I said I can’t, Let me go, Arno!” (Y/N) raised her voice a little bit louder and higher, smacking his forearm lightly.

 

“ _Oui_ , you can, _Mon Amour_.”

 

Arno shifted to whisper in her ear. His hands ran along her backbone line to her arse. It made her shiver and felt horny a little bit.

 

“We can’t”

She tried to resist him, by pushing his body away – with all her strength. Unfortunately, he was the one who had advantage in this intimate time more than her had.

 

“Those _excentriques_ won’t come to the Café that early. I bet you twenty Centimes, their arses’re still in either brothels or taverns.”

 

“What about the merchant? Who is going to pay him, this morning?”

 

The merchant was the one, who had always delivered them groceries every three days. And today was the day.

 

“You should let your hairs down for sometimes.”

 

Arno started kissing her forehead, downward to her neck. Hands still placed on her body.

 

(Y/N) whined softly; the moaning slipped out from her throat – while his hands moved to her breast.

 

Suddenly, Arno stopped all his moves. He yelled out loud it pain. He starred down at her, as her mouth remaining on his shoulder.

 

“(Y…Y/N)…!”

 

“No filthy _Activité_.”

 

“ _Mon Miel_.”

 

He begged. His eyes were just exact like the time he desperately wanted some of her.

 

“No filth or nothing at all.”

 

She pressed her index finger on his lips, smirking wickedly.

 

“Alright…”

 

Arno sighed. He snuggled against her neck, instead, this time. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

**30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW) – Day 2: Kisses (Naked) [Arno Dorian x Reader]**

 

 

 

 

            The lights in the Memento Gallery were dim and low. The shirtless Arno Dorian was sitting on an armchair; watching a smoke swirled from the tip of the pipe between his fingers.

 

It wasn’t usual for him to smoke, but for tonight – it was the exception. Sometimes, he just wanted to let his thoughts drifted away with the white vapour – like it had the hidden secrets amongst its own gaps.

 

He felt a little bit content with it. Nevertheless, hi contentment was (Y/N), who had just entered the Gallery.

 

His gaze went along her skins, which prominently appeared from her ‘latest fashion’ dress, top to toes. She cheekily smiled;

 

“Oh,” She sarcastically exclaimed. “You’re back.”

 

She stepped forward him, confidently – then grinding on his lap.

 

“I miss you so, Ma Chéri.” Arno whispered into her ears. (Y/N) quietly purred, as she grabbed his shoulders.

 

“You have missed me, but why don’t you write me?”

 

“It’s rarely to find a proper paper for you.”

 

“No proper paper,” She started smearing her index finger, following his torso and chest’s line. “Or did the Alsacian girls is too distracted, keeping you away from a paper and a pen?”

 

(Y/N) only wanted to tease him. She had no intension to express that she was jealous or envious. Actually, she didn’t feel anything likewise, at all. She knew her lover all too well – he would never cheat on her, absolutely never. But, it he want to try something new with the other girl, she didn’t mind – as long as he still loved her.

 

“Why do you think that I was distracted?”

 

His lips almost met hers. She smiled, getting up from his lap.

 

“Guess…If you do it well, I’ll take these apparels – piece by piece.”

 

Arno smirked. Although her dress was made from organza, yet, he still anticipated with this little game.

 

“Because, there was some pretty local intelligence, working under Madame Gouze’s administration?”

 

“And there was anyone of them like me or not?” She kept asking, her hands were on the knotted thread at her chest.

 

“ _Non_.” He replied as he picking up the pipe back into his mouth

 

“ _Bien_.” She unlaced the thread and let the dress pooling around her feet. “Next, were they beautiful or not.” She touched her petticoat’s tip, ready to sliding it down.

 

“No, they weren’t.”

 

(Y/N) moved her hand away, laughing; “The truths, _mon bebe_. Well, pray tell me.”

 

She lifted her leg up – placed it on a chair – before slowly pulling the petticoat up, until Arno saw the rim of a stocking.

 

“Were they beautiful?”

 

“Yes, they were beautiful.”

 

She smiled, rolling down a stocking; throwing it away – while Arno whistled quietly.

 

“Did you flirt with them?”

 

“Yes, but…” He put down his pipe, with unreadable expression. He gradually stood up, rushing to her body – without any signal.

 

“That’s the rules breaking.” She said innocently as she grazed his jawline.

 

“But, the rules are meant for breaking, aren’t they?”

 

Arno whispered to her ear, unlacing and sliding a petticoat down. But (Y/N) wasn’t allowing him to be that advantage, like this, too. She grabbed his trousers, unlacing them, while Arno kicked them away.

 

“You cheated me.” (Y/N) purred beneath her breath.

 

“But it’s fair enough now, isn’t it?”

“ _Un idiot_ …”

 

(Y/N) murmured before kissing Arno’s lips. As she used her tongue on urging him to part his lips, she could taste tobacco – that lingering still in every inch of his mouth. She was never fond of the smoke or everything from tobacco, but, every time – if they were from her lover – she would be satisfied.

 

“New Eau de toillete?” Her smell wasn’t usual as always. He asked, after he let her explored his mouth already. He was kissing her jawline downward her neck, collar bones, shoulders and the top of her chest. She smiled a little;

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Not at all.” He shrugged, moving his lips back to her cheek, “I prefer rose than lavender.”

 

“What about camellia?” She retorted; her head was pulling backward, as he bit her sensitive spot at her neck, and his hands were moving downward to her back and her arse.

 

“Roses, it’s better.”

 

“Then, I would try on camellia.” (Y/N) teased cheekily. But before she could say anything more further, Arno slammed her body against the wall and desperately kissed her – as if it was his punishment about her being so teasingly. Of course, she didn’t care – as long as she could stimulate her lover like this, since his kisses were heavily and needy.

 

“And I’m going to get rid those smells out of you.”

 

He sneered, kissing her again and again – like there had no tomorrow for them. As (Y/N) could gather herself, she realised that she had been being carried to Arno’s bed already.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


	3. Chapter 3

**30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW) – Day 3: First Time [Arno Dorian x Reader]**

 

 

_FYI: I had done the research about history of birthday’s celebration. And it appears that there is the evidence on using candles to celebrate in 18 th Century German. So, I _ _presume that this tradition was extensively spreading in Western European._

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

               It was about thirty minutes to midnight. (Y/N) almost fell asleep on the table in the kitchen of Café Theatre – her face nearly landed onto the cake, which she had baked it all this evening. The cake wasn’t for her, but, for someone whom she had been waiting about six hours. It was her lover – Arno Dorian.

 

And today was his birthday – [9th of Fructidor](http://image.slidesharecdn.com/frenchrevolution-2-110210093350-phpapp02/95/french-revolution-2-49-728.jpg?cb=1297331245), or the simply one; 26 August. Yet he still didn’t return.

 

               (Y/N) sighed as she tediously played with a candle on the table. She thought that if Arno wouldn’t return within these thirty minutes, she would feed the cake to chickens all around the Café. She understood all so well; Arno had a task to accomplish for the Brotherhood. He said he would return before nightfall, but he didn’t appear. She tried to be positive – his duty might take quite time.

 

               But as she leaned against a backrest, she heard a sound – cracking like something were broken. She stood up quickly and gingerly stepped near the window. Her eyes glanced around – no one was there; both inside and outside the Café’s area.

 

She turned around, suddenly – her heart nearly stopped beating, while she saw Arno’s face.

 

“ _Mon Dieu!_ ” She exclaimed, Arno took the opportunity to hold her tightly.

 

“Easy to deceive as always.”

 

“Arno!” Her shoulder fell down, looking at him wearily. “Why don’t you just come inside like the others – like the normal people usually do?”

 

“It’s my birthday, isn’t it? Who wants their birthday to be so boring or normal?” He tried to excuse.

 

“It has nothing to do with the way that you entered the Café! You didn’t have to scared me like this!” She snapped, pushing him aside. “Or I shouldn’t have to prepare something for you.”

 

“There, there…” He calmed her down, hugging her and kissing her cheek. She rolled her eyes, since she couldn’t get angry with him for so long – every time, almost.

 

“Alright, alright…Since it’s your birthday.”

 

(Y/N) gesticulated to the cake on the table. They walked and sat together, as (Y/N) pretended to be solemnly. She lit a candle and put it down to the cake.

 

Arno starred at her face and the light – he felt so grateful with this; she didn’t live with him here, but she still waited for him until the middle of the night. It indicated that how much she had loved him, from the things she had done for him.

 

“ _Merci, Mon Amour_.” He reached out to touch her hand, squeezing it gently.

 

“No need.” She couldn’t help but broke her mask and smiled to him, at last. “Do make a wish.”

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, and then he blew a candle.

 

“ _Bon anniversaire_ , Arno Dorian.”

 

She had wished him well, kissing him at the cheek, before she neatly cut the cake into pieces.

 

Arno picked a piece of cake, piece by piece – quickly like he had been starving for so long. He ate them carelessly, as (Y/N) observed him from the side.

 

She let her mind wandered around to think that how could he looked so beautiful like this,  and how could he be such charming, like her sight would never be free from him.

 

“Why don’t you take some?” He asked curiously – then his expression changed from delighted look to seem unsure. “Or you have poisoned me!?”

 

“ _Un Idiot_ ,” She sighed, shaking her head, chuckling softly.

 

“Then prove me wrong.”

 

“But how? You have almost all of them.” She pointed out, “Ortherwise…”

 

(Y/N) took Arno’s hand, which still holding a piece of cake. She ate it from his hand. As her lips met his tip of a finger, he felt like there was something sparkling inside him. And so did her.

 

Her lips continued to suck the cream on his each fingers, as he closed his eyes, moaning softly in his throat. She took this as if he was pleased with her demeanour.

 

Arno couldn’t restrain himself anymore; he took her other hand up and did as she was doing. She let his hand slipped from her grip, and began to swing her head backward – it was like electricity running from the tips of her fingers to her heart and her abdomen, as well. Also, she felt something that she hardly felt; it was between her tight – hot, bothered and wet…

 

Her voice mixed with the moaning. And it grew harder and harder, when Arno leaned closer – to kiss her lips.

 

At first the kiss was slow, delicate and gentle – but then it turned to be more roughly and passionately. His tongue pushed her lips to part, for he could access into it. Their tongues intertwined, as (Y/N) involuntarily arched her body up against Arno – while he lifted her up to straddle him.

 

               His hands moved from her waist to beneath of her breasts, trying to unlace her dress. But suddenly, her hands stopped him for a moment.

 

“Oh, Arno…” She moaned through his breathe.

 

“If you aren’t ready, then I will stop.” Arno said, “We could do it later, another day.”

 

“No, no. I mean…eh…” She paused, biting her lip. “I feel quite uncomfortable, if we’re naked here…”

 

Arno instantly understood; he smirked. “ _Bien_.”

 

He carried her from the kitchen to the up stair – in his bedroom – while he was never breaking his kiss, but broke a few seconds for an air, until he gently laid her down on the floor.

 

He stripped himself and his lover, before climbing onto the bed with her. He starred at her figure and curves with fascination, and then he began to kiss her again. His mouth trailed along her bare skins – from her temple to her nose, cheeks, nook of her neck, between her breasts, her stomach and her tight. Then it reached the near of her centre; it made her shivered and the soft moaning mixed with a little sigh were slipping through her lips.

 

He looked up to face her once; her face indicated that she was intoxicating with his lips. He felt confident enough to breathe upon her skins, close to her entrance again. The more he teased her, the harder she moaned and gripped his hair tightly. But he didn’t mind, he keep did the breathe play for a moment – then drawing his lips to her fold.

 

The heat in the room, seemed like, was increasing drastically. (Y/N) felt that her body’s temperature was rising. She sighed a little and twisted her body under Arno’s tongue. It had teased her with the outside and suddenly penetrated inside. She panted harder, wriggling under his hands, which administrate her hips down with the mattress.

 

Something told her that her climax was near. But, as her mind started to see the blank in the air, Arno’s lips were stopping immediately – while he shifted himself to sit up. He began to use his index and middle fingers rubbing her clit smoothly and slowly. She seized his hair, and then startling – her waist was up in the air with high pitched of her moan – as his digits penetrated inside of her.

 

He pumped in and out slowly for the next, while rubbing her clit still. She had tilted back her head with agitating and euphoria, as her fingers were digging into his arms and his already-erection against her tights. Her hair was spreading on a pillow. All she wanted now was him – filling her inside with his own manhood, not just only his fingers.

 

“Arno, please…” She begged, gasping for an air when his rapidity was slower.

 

“Please what, _mon amour_?”

 

Arno gently whispered – intentionally exhaling against her sensitive skin. It made her shivering, as she sighed with satisfy.

 

“I want you so badly, and please…be gentle with me, I--”

 

He whispered into her ear again.

 

“I know.”

 

Then he moved his lips to kissed her upon her lips, sucking her lower lip to make she allowed him to insert his tongue inside for the sweetness that he might find in her mouth. He grabbed her arms and hands from his chest to circle around his neck, while he was aligning himself over her body, and spreading her legs wider. 

 

“Don’t be panic. Just relax, let it flows as it is a stream in the river.”

 

Arno said, pushing his hard manhood into her entrance. She startled and claimed in surprising with high pitch. He broke a kiss and pushed himself slowly, placing his hands at her hips. He didn’t want it went too rough.

 

(Y/N) bit her lower lip, since it was hurt more than those fingers that penetrating into her. She dug her nails on his back, moaning in pain that mixing with pleasure. But it seemed like the pain was slightly more than pleasure.

 

Her tears appeared at the corner of her eyes. He wiped them by his kiss as he kept velocity nice and slow, though he wanted to make it faster but he knew; she wasn’t ready for it yet. So, he set the pace more steadily and properly. Her back arched from the mattress.

 

“ _Mon amour_?” He asked her softly with a little grunting.

 

“I-It’s so hurt, but it feels quite good.”

 

“Keep yourself be relaxing, the pain is going to disappear. Trust me.”

 

She nodded and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, before slightly exhaling. He pumped into her body again. This time he felt that she truly relaxed under his touch. It gave him more confident to add the velocity faster, but not too fast. He just wanted her to be happy and positive with intercourses.

 

Hence she was used to the velocity and in the rhythms with him already – by wrapping her legs around his waist – he let the pace go faster, while she was moaning louder. Pure blisses overwhelmed her mood and body.

 

The sounds of fleshes slapping and echoing were altogether with sweat from the two lovers in the bedroom of Café Theatre. They kept moaning each other’s name, as it was veering around the pace that going so fast, yet still sweetly.

 

(Y/N) held Arno’s shoulders tightly. The knot was slightly fastened in her belly, because of the sensation that kept going on without a pause. She breathed rapidly, tilting her head up from a pillow. Both of her and his orgasms were going to come. The more she breathed his name over and over again, the more they were closer to their climaxes.  

 

She panted his name out loud; clinging to him like her life was depended on it. And for a couple seconds, she shrieked and pressed his lower body with her legs – to be closely with her. She felt like her body was ascending from the bed and then slowly hitting the mattress, while Arno grunted and exhaled – because his orgasm hit him so hard too, as his seed pouring into her fold.

 

Arno collapsed his body onto hers. His faced buried in the crook of her neck. His breath tickled her again, so, she kissed him at the ear. He hummed in contentment, and then repelling to lie down at the space beside her.

 

He turned himself to face (Y/N), before pulling her closer to him. They still panted from the intimate activity, the room was suddenly quiet – so (Y/N) was the first one who eliminated the silence.

 

“ _Merci_ , Arno”

 

“Hmm? Why do you show your gratitude to me? I think it is me to say that word, since you permit me to touch you. And out of this, I have to thanks to you for baking me the birthday cake.”

 

He smiled, kissing her forehead to show that he was really happy with the tiny little things – which she did for him. (Y/N) shook her head, purring to his bare skins.

 

“My gratitude is for your gentle and tenderness, which you gave to me. Thank you again, Arno.”

 

“Don’t be,  _mon amour_. I’m glad to do things which are your pleasure. Or in the other words, your pleasure is my pleasure too.”

 

(Y/N) looked up to his face. His smile didn’t fade from his handsome feature. She reached to his cheek, gently tugging his hair to the back of his ear.

 

“It’s so lucky that I’ve found you and loved you.”

 

“So do I,” Arno shifted to hug her with his full body, then he kissing her again.

 

“Since you mention about birthday, I want to know that how do you find it?”

 

His grinned was wider. He grabbed her hand, kissing it softly.

 

“I don’t want any gifts or cakes at all, if you are mine in my birthday.”

 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
